Click-through agreements (e.g., beta license agreements, non-disclosure agreements, end user license agreements) are often presented to users in a manner that prevents user access to core system features of a software program unless and until the user agrees to the terms and conditions of the agreement The proposed agreement is presented to the user, with buttons labeled “I AGREE” and “I DO NOT AGREE” or the like. The user has an opportunity to review the agreement, and could even pick up the phone or otherwise contact and consult with counsel. If the user clicks the “I DO NOT AGREE” button, the user is denied access to core system features of the program or computer system; if the user clicks the “I AGREE” button, the user is given access to those features.
Sometimes a click-through agreement lists patent numbers in the text of the agreement. However, such click-through arrangements have apparently not previously been configured to present the actual text of a patent that is said to cover the software program, and to have the user confirm that the user has seen that patent, before giving the user access to core system features of the patented program or system. By contrast, an embodiment of the present invention does take steps to notify users of patents covering a system and/or method, and to give the user an opportunity to view the patent, before the user is allowed to use the patented system and/or method.